New World, New Flock
by MistyWolf220
Summary: This story is about after the world ends. A new flock rises from the ashes of the old world. What happens when the two flocks meet? Love will be found and lost in this new world, with this new flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride, though I do love the series. I will be using Max, Fang, Iggy, and all the other various characters from the Maximum Ride Series. Ella will not be in this fan fiction, no offense to any Ella/Iggy fans!**

**Plot- Does anybody know what happened after Maximum Ride saved the world? What if another flock came out of a destroyed lab and met Max's flock? What would happen then?**

**A/N- Pictures of my Flock will be on my account! **

"Head count!" I yelled as we climbed out of the various pieces of rock and plants. Our lab that we had lived in (more like been tortured in) was gone. Zippo. Zero. None. "Here!" Tor shouted, his voice muffled as he helped Sunny climb out of the rock. Tor was the same age as me, 14. His brown and gold hair ruffled in the wind as he lifted Sunny up.

Sunny was 6. She had golden wings and blonde hair. "I'm here!" Sunny said softly. "Are you hurt honey?" I asked softly. "No, just a bruise and a few scratches." She replied, stretching her golden wings out wide. She started to glow softly and all her wounds disappeared. Yeah. My little girl could heal herself and other people immediately.

I had always been protective of her; she was just so innocent. They had tested on her most in the lab, but luckily it was destroyed. The lab had been somewhere in Russia, so it was always really cold. We had been put in temperature tests so we could take the cold, but not the heat.

"Here" Sky said, spreading his ice white wings and flying into the air to see if we needed help. "Whoa! What just happened?" Rooney said as we jumped into the air. Sky was Sunnys big brother. He was 12, almost 13. Rooney was 7, almost 8. He was very energetic.

"Whoa guys, wait up!" Josie said with a scoff. "Way to leave me behind!" She quickly jumped into the air, pumping her lavender and white wings with a glare in her purple eyes. "Sorry Jose! Rooney here got a bit excited as you can see." I replied, ruffling Rooney's soft red hair. "Did you see the sky Misty? It was on fire!" He said, doing an excited flip in the air. "Yeah, I think we all saw Rooney." I replied with a smile. "So what now?" Tor said.

"Well… The lab was destroyed, so now scientist to bug or question… Why don't we try to find other people? They may know where food and shelter is, cause I really don't want the sky erupting in flames again when we're flying in it…Not a pretty image, right?" I replied with a shudder at the end. Sunny giggled at my funny expression.

"

Oh! Oh! I have an idea! You know that group of bird-kids like us that got all famous and stuff for saving the world? Well, maybe we could go and find them! I bet you they know what to do!" Josie said excitedly. "Ok, I guess so. Do you know what direction they were going the last you heard?" I asked. "Um, I think a little island right?" Josie said. "Like by South America or something?" Sky said thoughtfully. "I think they went down near Hawaii." Sunny said. "Yeah that would be about right. Let's Go."

"Too… hot…" Josie said, panting and flapping her white and purple wings to get a good breeze. We had just landed on an island that was not Hawaii, let me tell you that. A beautiful turquoise beach was food for our eyes as Rooney shouted "YES! Cold water to swim in!"

Josie, Sunny, and Rooney ran to the water hollering. Sky flew up in the sky, yes I know, he gets that a lot, and did a giant cannonball, splashing the three members of the flock nearly in the water.

Rooney didn't care and jumped right in. Josie shrieked, then grinned at Sky with a promise of revenge. And Sunny, Sunny just paddled peacefully underwater. I grinned and tapped Tor. "Race you to the water!" I said with a smile. He shot me a smile also and started to count down. "One… Two… Three… GO!"

We shot off, our feet sinking into the white sugar sand. I spread my wings and zoomed right into the water. "Not fair Misty!" Tor yelled, laughing. "There are no rules! We are freeeeee!" I replied with a laugh. Ok, so maybe I was a bit drunk on freedom. But who cares! I had been put through tons of tests and drugs; I deserved to be free! Just then, Tor shot past me with a laugh.

He was some how running super duper fast. I just laughed though, not wanting to ruin this happy mood, and tried to speed up. We hit the water at the same time, laughing and splashing. All of a sudden, I noticed Rooney had jumped onto sky and Sunny plunked onto Josie. "Chicken fight! Josie yelled, charging at Sky with Sunny laughing uncontrollably.

It was good to see the flock this way. I-We could get used to this. Just then, Sunny shouted to me, "Come on guys! You're missing all the fun!" I suddenly had an idea. I whispered my magnificent plan into Tor's ear. He nodded and grinned, letting out a small chuckle.

"Your going down Sunny!" Rooney yelled with his arms waving wildly. Josie roared, like an actual roar, and charged at Sky. They grappled and Tor and me snuck up on them. "Hey, where are Misty and Tor?" Sunny asked suddenly with alarmed look.

"Right Here! For Narniaaaaaaaa! Tor and me screamed, knock the four kids over with a charge. We all fell over and sputtered in the waves. I surfaced with a laugh. Josie came up and pushed Rooney over again. Suddenly, I noticed that Sunny had disappeared. "Guys? Where's Sunny?" I said with a scared tone.

"Right here!" she said, appearing in front of me slowly as the camouflage faded. "How did you do that honey?" I said as we all stared at her. "I don't know. I just concentrated real hard and then I disappeared." She said sweetly. "Sky, try. You're her brother; maybe you have the same ability. "Ok!" He said, shaking his blonde hair out of his face to no avail. After a few minutes, parts of his body started to disappear, slowly changing so that his skin looked like the waves around us.

"Whoa dude! I want to change my skin!" Rooney said, his roan eyes bright with excitement and joy. His skin didn't change, to his disappointment. Tor laughed as Rooney pouted. "C'mon, let's go find something to eat. I don't know about you guys, but I am starved!" I said with a slight giggle, shaking out my white and blue wings.

"Ugh, there's too much sweat on me right now. It's not natural." I groaned as me tromped through the jungle. "Hey guys, I think I see some fruit!" Sky said, jogging ahead. "Fooooooood…" Josie moaned, slumping onto a tree. "Let's go gather the fruit. Then we can fly up into the trees to get a good breeze, kay?" I said to my flock. "Yes please, sign me up!" Tor said with a smile. I grinned back. "Please don't go all love struck on us, we'll never get food!" Rooney said with annoyance. I blushed and flew up into the trees.

Once I was up there, I looked around for a nice, big tree. "How about this one?" Sunny said, pointing to a giant jungle tree with what looked like a nest in the middle. "Oh! Oh! That's a type of eagle's nest. I think it has a family in it but we can just ask the birds if we can also build a nest! Right?" Josie said excitedly. "Because we all want to live in a bird nest. Hilarious." Tor said with a monotonous voice. Sky laughed and swooped in the air. "Well are you going or not Misty?" Sky asked loudly. "I guess I'm going."

I flew towards the large nest with a suspicious look. As I got closer, I saw two huge birds staring at me. They seemed to say _come any closer and we'll kill you._ I gulped. "Umm… Hi? I- uh- my flock and me wanted to know if we could, you know maybe share the tree? Please?" I asked, my voice rising in a squeak. Suddenly, a voice echoed in my head. _We will share with you. Where is you flock, young one? _One of the birds asked. "Whoa. Sorry! They are right beyond that tree line. I'll go get them. Be right back!" I said, with a tight smile.

_Do not be afraid. We would not hurt another of our kind! _The seemingly female one said to me. "Another of you kind?" I said with surprise. _Go get your flock. We will talk later. _The male bird said with a ruffle of his feathers. I nodded and swooped back to my flock. They waited with excited faces, well, except for Tor. He sort of had this OMG-what-is she doing- she is crazy-OMG-OMG look on his face. I smiled and Sunny grinned. "So?" Sky asked while he hovered in the air.

"Guess what!" I said with a grin and a spiral. "What?" They all asked. "I can talk to animals! Or at least birds. I'm not sure yet! Isn't that great!" I said with a laugh. Sunny giggled. "Can we sleep and eat now? I'm pooped." Rooney groaned, flapping his wings slowly. "Yes, c'mon. We can sleep there as long as we want!" I said, speeding back to the tree. "The flock followed with a chorus of "Yay!", "Foooooood…", and "Hurry up, I want to see the birds!".

Once we reached the tree, we all landed. I smiled at the birds while the rest of the flock shifted on their feet. Well, all except Sunny. Sunny bounded right up the birds with a huge smile. "Hello! Sorry for intruding on you! Do you have a nest because you have chicks? Or do you have eggs?" She asked, trying to peer into the nest. _We had 3 chicks about a year or two ago. They moved out and have probably created their own nest. _"They said that they had 3 chicks a year ago, but they moved out." I repeated back, given that Sunny couldn't speak bird. Sunny beamed. "They must have been so cute!" she giggled. _You are very sweet. Now, I see that you are all tired and hungry. Would you like to join us? It is big enough if we squeeze a bit. _The birds asked gently. "Sure!" I said after repeating the message to the others. The birds scooted over a bit and we all snuggled in. "Can we eat food now Misty? I am like, staving!" Josie said with an exaggerated open mouth. "Yeah, sure. Who wants what? This looks like a… Pink mango? And a blue banana? What is this?" I asked with surprise.

_The pink fruit is called a Sunbeam. It has a lot of sugar and is very tasty. The blue fruit is a bit sour with a very yummy aftertaste. It is called a Buboi. I believe you would describe the taste as a sour then sweet lemon? _The female said to me with a sot voice "Oh, like a sour patch kid!" Rooney had said when I translated the message. "I want to eat the pink fruit!" Sky said with lolled out tongue. "I'll stick to the blue banana, thank you very much!" Tor said with a laugh. I giggled. "Hey look! I found another type of fruit! So did Sunny!" Josie said, lifting up a couple of what looked like an orange apple. Sunny lifted up a punch of yellow grapes. They had a bright green inside that you could see from the outside.

_You found a Druid and a batch of yellowberries! These are both very yummy fruits. The orange one is the Druid. It tastes like a lemon mixed with an apple. The yellowberries taste like a sweet syrup. Calo and me love to eat them. Will you give us some? _The female bird asked, her eyes lighting up. "Of course. Um… can I know your name? It seems odd to keep calling you Birdy…" I asked hesitantly, handing her two Druids and a bunch of yellowberries. _I am Sali and my mate is Calo. _"Um. Well nice to meet you guys.

_We are going to go fly for a bit. It is a very nice night. We will be back soon. Make sure to get some sleep, little one. _Calo said, stretching his large wings. The flock and me watched as they flew into the cool, dark night. "I want to talk to animals!" Rooney pouted. I laughed and patted him on the back. "Don't you worry! I'm sure you'll get abilities too!" I said to him. Josie laughed. "Hey look! Doesn't that look like a flock of birds in the distance?" Tor said, pointing.

Sky moved to the edge of the nest. "I don't know. They look like they are flying to another island or to the other side of this island. "Wait, guys! What if those were that Max flock?" Sunny said, starting to fly towards the now distant flock. "Their too far away Sunny. We can't reach them." Josie said while Tor grabbed Sunny. "You better get to sleep." Sky said, hugging Sunny and placing her in the nest as she yawned. "Night Misty, Night Tor, Night Sky (she yawned again), Night Josie, Night Rooney." She said with another yawn. "Good night Sunny." I said to her. Everyone smiled. "Hey Rooney, you know your only a year older then her. Why don't Sky and Josie go to bed too? We all need sleep." Tor said, patting Rooney's head. "Ok, I guess you guys don't need me right now." Rooney said with a giant yawn.

"What about you?" Josie said with a pout. "You can't just make us go to sleep and you stay up?" "Um yes I can. I'm waiting for Sali and Calo to come back. I still have to talk to them. So go to bed. We are going out to fly." I said, flying off with Tor hot on my heels. We soared up into the cloudless night, seeing two white shapes in the distance. I pointed with my finger and Tor grinned. "Race ya!" he said softly. "Let's go!" I replied with a small smile. We sped towards the birds, evenly matching each other. _Hello young one. Come to join us? _Sali said, flying next to me. "Yes. I hope you don't mind. _No trouble at all! _Calo said doing a small spiral next to Tor. Tor grinned. We flew until daylight started to crest. The purple and pink sunrise moved us back to the nest to get at least an hour of sleep.

"Can you explain to us about how you said 'One of your kind'?" I asked with a smile, landing on the edge of the nest. I was tired, but man did I ever want to know. _You need sleep. Stay here and rest, young one. We will go gather breakfast. _ Calo said, spreading his wings. "O-k…" I said with a yawn. I snuggled into Tor's warm bodie and fell into the dark net of sleep.

**Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I NEEED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

Should they meet the other flock or should they stay with Calo and Sali for another day or two? Please tell me! I will try and post every two days?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride… Boohoo waaaahhhhh…**

**Plot- Does anybody know what happened after Maximum Ride saved the world? What if another flock came out of a destroyed lab and met Max's flock? What would happen then?**

**A/N- Sorry about last chapter…. I couldn't figure out the page markers… Waaaaaaaaaaah! Sorry! Please like this! **

The bright morning sun pounded against my closed eyelids. I yawned and snuggled into Tor's shirt. It was a beau- wait- Tor's Shirt?! I leapt up as he chuckled. "Morning Misty. Sleep well?" Tor questioned with a smirk. I blushed and pulled my hair out of my face. "Uh, yeah. What about you?" I said, still blushing. Sunny giggled. "Here Misty! I got you a Sunbeam. Thought it might perk you up. You're usually a zombie in the morning. Looks like Tor got you up pretty quickly." Sky said with a laugh.

"Thanks. Now stop teasing me!" I said with a whine. "So what are we doing today?" Rooney asked as I ate the yummy pink fruit. Juice ran down my chin and onto my ripped t-shirt. "How about new clothes? We can go in the direction of the other flock. Maybe new clothes will be there." I said, finishing the fruit.

"Yes! I cannot survive in these clothes anymore!" Josie said with a cheer. She put her hands in the air and danced around. Sky laughed. "Let's go. My pants are about to fall off." Tor said, jumping off the nest. "I bet Misty would like that!" Sky said with a smirk. "You die!" I screeched, jumping at him as he flew off the nest. The rest of the flock followed in quick pursuit.

When we reached the other side of the island, it grew in heat. The sugar white sand of the beach contrasted beautifully with the turquoise blue water. I saw six bird-like shapes in the distance. They swooped over the water, playing a game of tag. Laughs echoed off the rolling waves. I felt drawn to them; birds of a flock stick together. A light touch on my arm woke me from my daydream. "Misty? We found some tree houses. One of them has clothes your size. I can show it to you if you want?" Sunny said, gesturing to a row of tree houses.

"Uh yeah! What one would be the one that would have my size clothes?" I said, following her to the tree houses. "This one. We have to fly up." Sunny said, pointing to a large tree house. I flew up, landing on the bamboo wood platform. The door opened with a creak. The inside was beautiful. Natural light was everywhere. I saw a dresser with what looked like clothing in it. "They're coming in! We have to hurry! Sunny shouted. I grabbed a bit of everything. "Let's go!" I whispered as we snuck out the door.

Tor and the rest of the flock met us at the nest. They each had new clothes on. I quickly went behind a branch and changed my clothes. Rooney grinned. "Look at my awesome clothes!" He said, doing a twirl. Josie giggled. "This Nudge girl had awesome clothes too. They are a bit small though." She said with a frown as the shirt she wore rose above her belly. Sky laughed and everyone else did too.

"I feel like we should meet the bird kids. I think that the leaders name is Maximum. Then Fang who is about the same age as Tor, Iggy who is Josie's age, Nudge who is Sky's age, Gazzy who is Rooney's age, and angel who is Sunny's age." I said to the flock. _We are going to the mountains to gather food. You need to focus and we will only distract you. See you in a few days. _Calo said, touching his wing to mine.

I waved "Bye guys. See you." I said with a touch of sadness. We had only just met them and they were going away? The flock waved. "Can we go meet the flock now?" Josie said with a sigh. "Actually, I was thinking maybe houses for all of us? The girls can have one house and the guys can have the other. That way we can sleep without sticks in our backs!" I said with a hesitant smile. "Sure. Let's get materials, then we can use nature to build!" Tor said, flying down to the floor.

We gathered logs and sticks. Rocks and leaves were also in the pile. "Me and the boys will start on the houses. We also need more food. Can you girls get food?" Tor said, taking charge of this project. I didn't mind; we were equals. "Sure. Let's go girls!" I said, leading them into the forest.

The dark trees loomed overhead. Light filtered through the bright green leaves, and seemed to trickle down into an amazing dappled pattern of the jungle floor. "I think I found a fruit tree!" Josie called, pointing at a tree ladled with tons of fruit. "Great! We don't have to take all of it. Just take the ripe ones. That way, we will be able to come back to get more!" I said, picking some ripe Sunbeams. Sunny picked a bunch of yellowberries, and Josie picked out some Bonboi's and some Druids. We laughed and talked as we started to walk back until a growl stopped us in our tracks.

I looked around, my wings flashing out. I put the fruit near a big tree and turned to see what had growled at us. A gasp left my mouth as I saw a giant tiger. The tiger had yellow and purple markings and two huge teeth poking out of its angry mouth. "Whoa there… No need to eat us or what ever you plan to do to us! We are peaceful!" I said, raising my hands in the air. Josie and Sunny did the same. _Eww, no. Why would I eat bird people! That's gross! _The tiger said with a disgusted expression. My jaw dropped. "Why were you growling at us then?" I replied.

_You took my Bonboi's! That's all I eat. I'm a vegetarian, so I only eat Bonboi's and Lauttuce. _The cat replied with a sheepish grin. "Oh. Well, do you know where we could find some food around here? We only have our fruit." I said after telling Sunny and Josie what the tiger had said. _Well, I have some plants that will bear fruit in a little. I could give you a few. How many do you have to feed? _The tiger said with a soft smile. "Um… Six people and two birds." I replied. _I'm Amber by the way. Who are you? _Amber asked, leading us to her home. "I'm Mystique, but you can call me Misty. This is Josie, and this is Sunny. Do you have anybody else you live with?" I asked politely, though what I wanted to know was if Amber had a carnivorous friend.

_Yeah actually! I live with a leopard named Jewel. I call her Jules though. She only eats fish. I think she'll be home, so you guys can meet her! _Amber said, leading us into a small cave looking thingy. "Misty, look!" Sunny pointed upward. "I wonder why we didn't see you before. We live upstairs!" I said as I saw our nest with three shadowy figures working hard. _Maybe it's because we are quiet and you are as loud as a chimpanzee! _ An unknown voice said as we stepped into the cave. Purple eyes looked at us through the shroud of darkness.

_Who are they Amber? _Jewel asked, slinking out of the cave. Her body was a soft, sky blue, and her spots were a color greener then the jungle leaves. Gleaming pearlescent teeth were shown as she yawned. It was obvious she was bored. "Uh, I'm Mystique. This is Sunny and Josie. In the tree up there are Tor, Rooney, and Sky. It's nice to meet you Jewel." I said with a small smile. _These are my new friends! _Amber said, bouncing up and down. _I'm Jewel. But I guess you already know that. Why are you here? _Jewel said, slinking around me and the girls. "We needed food, and Amber here said we could have a sapling that would mature soon. But that isn't necessary now that we know you are right under us!" I said to Jewel. _Their our friends now Jules! _Amber said as she munched on a Bonboi.

_I know, Amber. You already told me. _Jewel said in an exasperated manner. Amber huffed and tossed the rest of the Bonboi at her. "Misty, we gotta go. The boys are probably wondering where we are." Josie said, tugging my arm. "Bye guys! See you later!" I said as we flew up to the nest. The boys were just about finished with our mini nests. They all looked exactly alike. The nests had soft blankets covering the inside, and a mini tent over the top. You had to crouch to get inside, but it was very cozy. I felt like a little pea in a pod. "These are great, but I'm starving! Food, anyone?" Sky said as we exited out little homes. " I second that!" Rooney said, launching himself towards the pile of fruit.

Tor had also set up a little rock table thing with a small towel over it. We laid down the fruit and everybody dug in. "When are we going to reveal ourselves to the other flock? They might not like us. I know we are skilled in combat, but still!" Josie said with a nervous glance towards the beach where the other flock slept. "We can see what the other flock is doing tomorrow. Also see what they had for food. I'm a bit sick of this Sunbeam fruit." Tor said with an 'Ick' face. I laughed.

"Sure. We just have to be careful, that's all!" I said to the flock. "I'm going to get some z's. My whole body aches from building those nests." Sky said. Rooney just walked like a zombie to his nest. "Night guys!" Tor said as he joined the other boys. "Night!" I said, tugging Sunny and Josie to the nest. Once they had fallen asleep, I crept out on the nest. I had been mixed with an owl, so I was a silent flyer. I dropped off the tree and flew into the sparkling stars.

As I flew, my feathers rustled in the wind. Though they made no sound, so it didn't bother me. The moon loomed overhead like a great big smile. The night sky looked like a universe of lights, each one special and sparkling. All of a sudden, I slammed into someone.

"Ack!" the winged person yelled as I bounced off of her. I immediately took up a fighting stance in the air. The winged person brushed her blonde hair out of her face and looked at me with angry eyes. "Who are you? Why are you on my island? And why are you wearing my clothes!" The girl screeched. "Uh… This isn't your island girl. I live here too! So buzz off!" I said with a frown. Her hair whipped in the air, a contrasting color to my black and blue hair. "Well whoever you are, go away. We don't want visitors here." The girl, who I nicknamed Windy, said as she glared at me. "Sorry Little Lady, but I can't just leave ma home, ya know?" I said with a pretend tip of my hat. Windy growled at me. "Get out!" She said, kicking out at my face. I dodged. "Ummm, I don't want to fight. Why can't we be friends, Windy?" I sang to her. "Who's Windy? I'm Max!" She said, punching my stomach. My eyes went wide with shock and I nearly dropped out of the sky. "Your Max?" I questioned with astonishment. "Yeah, why?" She said, stopping in her trying-to-break-all-the-bones-in-my-body.

"Me and my flock were looking for Max. We sort of stole your clothes, so… Yeah." I said with a blush. Her jaw dropped. "How about meeting at the beach tomorrow. We can talk and stuff." I offered, then shot her a wave, and sped away. The night wind whipped my befuddled head. "Why was she flying at night? That's my thing!" I protested to myself. Just then I saw two white figures flying toward me. "Calo! Sali!" I shouted with joy, skidding to a stop.

_Little one! We missed you! _Calo said, dancing and playing in the air with me. Sali just laughed and touched my wing. _It is nice to see you again Misty. What have you accomplished? _ Sali said with a soft voice, as always. "Well… I just met another bird girl. Her name is Max, and she was the one we were looking for. We also met two big cats! They live under your nest!" I said with joy. _I see you got new clothes also! _Sali said. Calo let out a huge chuckle, that I supposed sounded like a caw. I flew in between them, my wingtips touching theirs. It felt right when I was flying with birds. As if it were meant to be.

"What did you guys do?" I asked as we flew around the island. _We visited our chicks. They live here, just in different places. We had gone to go visit Shayla, our youngest who resides in the mountain. _Sali said with a smile, remembering her chick, I suppose. "Is she well?" I asked. _She found a mate. He is huge, lemme tell ya! Big enough to eat a selko! _Calo said with a laugh. _A selko is a type of seal. A little smaller then us, but compared to our size, he is big. _Sali said. "Whoa! That's so cool! But, I think we better get home. The sun is almost coming out and I need sleep. You guys can fly longer, but I am going to bed!" I said to them with a yawn. _Goodnight, little one. And may your dreams be clean. _Sali responded, wheeling around with her huge wings. When I got back to the nest, my last thoughts were of feathers fluttering, talons clacking, and bodies diving into the endless wave of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride although I love the whole series…**

**Plot- Does anybody know what happened after Maximum Ride saved the world? What if another flock came out of a destroyed lab and met Max's flock? What would happen then?**

**A/N- Sorry, I have been sooooooooooooooooo busy with riding and school and yadayadayada… Enjoy!**

Max Pov-

I have no idea what took over me. It was just like I was filled with anger at this girl for no reason. Maybe it was the weird red crystal I found.

I had it in my pocket and decided to look at it. I dug around in my pocket. Shell, sand, paper, smooth thing. I pulled out the smooth thing and saw the red crystal slightly glowing.

I gasped as something like lighting struck me. My wings stopped flapping. The world spun as I fell from the air. "Oh god!" I yelled as the sky turned into the ground.

Luckily I landed in a bush. It was prickly though. "Ack!" I yelled as I plummeted into the bush. Then realization dawned on me that I had to walk home.

"Damn!" I said, getting up to start tromping through the bush. After about 20 minutes, the ground started turning to sand. "Finally!" I said, breaking through the bushes to see my house with the flock talking worriedly.

Then Angel caught sight of me. Or she heard my thoughts, either or. "MAX!" She yelled, flying towards me. "Hey!" I replied, hugging her tightly.

The rest of the flock gathered around and I told them what had happened. "We have to find the other flock! I know that we have Crystal and Kimmy who just joined, but this is a whole new flock. Please can we search for them?" Nudge said to me with a look of longing on her face.

Then came the Bambi eyes. No, no, look away, ugh, I'm done. "OK, I guess so." I said with a shrug. Fang caught my eye and I emitted a weak smile. I guess we were searching for the other flock.

Misty POV-

"ROONEY! GIVE IT BACK!" I shrieked in the morning light, running after Rooney who held a sketchbook in his hands. "Ooooohhhhhh, what's this? A self-portrait of you and Tor? How cute!" Rooney said with an evil laugh.

"Give it back, or god help me!" I yelled, lunging at him. He squealed as we fell to the ground. I wrenched the sketchbook from his hands and flew back up to the tree. Rooney flew after me.

"Misty?" He asked. "WHAT." I yelled. He cringed and covered his ears. "Sorry?" Rooney said. "It's ok, little dude." I replied as we landed. He gave me a hug and I felt a hand trying to grab the sketchbook again.

"Rooney…" I warned. "Sorry, sorry." He said, quickly backing away from me. The flock gestured to me at the middle of the tree. "Come have breakfast. I saved you a spot!" Tor said, patting the tree next to him.

I plopped down and grabbed a bunch of yellowberries. Just as I was about to take my first bite, Tor grabbed a handful from me. I glared at him and he grinned at me. Josie started humming 'Misty and To-o-or, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' I let out a low growl and she stopped with a giggle.

"Misty? What are we gonna do today?" Sunny asked, peering up at me with big blue eyes. "We can go to the beach!" Sky said, swooping in the air with a big smile.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Listen, I have to tell you guys something. Last night, I went out flying. I met the girl named Max. She seemed super angry with me, and tried to kick me. I don't think we should meet the other flock yet…" I said nervously, wringing my hands.

"We don't have to meet them yet. Did you see anyone with her?" Tor asked, rubbing my shoulders. "No. She was alone, and now that I think of it, she had a little reddish glow around her." I replied, stretching. "So… We going to the beach?" Rooney said with a grin.

"Yes, we can go to the beach." I replied with a grin. "Race you there!" Sky said, jumping off the tree and zooming across the sky. Rooney grinned.

"You're on!" Rooney replied, jumping after him. Josie chatted with Sunny on the way there. I hung back with Tor.

"Are you ok?" He asked tentatively. "I'm fine, just a little shocked. I thought she would be more… I don't know, welcoming?" I told him with a shrug.

His wing brushed mine and I shivered, not from the cold. "C'mon guys, you ever going to land?" Josie shouted with a grin. I blushed and dropped down.

The soft sand and turquoise water greeted me as I landed on a black rock. Josie had pulled off her clothes and was in the water with her swimsuit that we had kinda stolen.

Sunny and Sky quickly followed. I went to join, but not before Tor and Rooney hefted me up into the sky and dropped me in the water. "Ack!" I yelled as the salty water greeted me.

Rooney burst out laughing, whereas Tor looked guilty. I snorted and dove into the water. My eyes widened as I realized the water didn't affect me.

I dove down with my eyes wide open, marveling at the beautiful colored coral, and bright fish. I started to paddled forward, and then noticed my hands.

They had little webs between them, like flippers. A dark shape dove from the water suddenly and I panicked. I shot to the surface, leaping into the air with a gasp.

Tor jumped out behind me. "I thought you had gotten killed!" He said, grasping my hands and hugging me tightly. Our wings beat in unison, touching at the tips.

I looked up into his wet face, his brown hair dripping wet. His eyes seemed to suck me in and I tilted my head up- "Lovebirds! C'mon!" Sky said loudly.

We quickly backed away from each other, my face bright red with a blush. Tor then gestured to the beach and started flying towards it. I followed, landing on the sugar white sand.

Josie handed me a white and black striped coconut with white coconut milk and a Sunbeam in it. "What the heck is this?" I said, thoroughly puzzled.

"I named it a Stripra!" Sunny said, smiling innocently. "It's like vanilla sugar!" Josie said, taking a gulp of hers. I cautiously sipped it. Then, as the flavor hit my mouth, my eyes opened wide.

"It tastes sooo good! Gather a bunch, we have to show Sali and Cali these!" I said excitedly. Sunny giggled, pushing Sky towards a tree. "Get some!"She laughed.

Josie burst out laughing, along with Tor, Sky, and me. Rooney and Sunny looked confused. Josie started rolling in the sand laughing, and I joined her.

Tor grasped his sides and Sky did a flip in the air. "Um… Are you guys ok?" Rooney said with a worried look. "We're fine!" I replied, getting my laughter under control.

"Can we go swimming? Please?" Sunny asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Josie said, running towards the water. Sky followed with a whoop and me and Tor rolled our eyes.

I flew down, and did a dive into the water. We all swam around, and then I remembered my newfound power. "Hey guys! I forgot to tell you, but I got a new power!I can breathe and swim under water! My hands and feet form webs, and I get gills on the side of my neck!" I said, going underwater to demonstrate.

Tor, Sky, and the rest of the flock joined me. I gasped as gills appeared, and transparent webs formed. Their eyes = had coverings like mine so we could see clearly underwater.

I mouthed 'Wow!', and swam down to the reef. Millions of fish swam around, looking at us weirdly. I guess they weren't used to birds in the water.

A hand suddenly grabbed mine and I looked at Tor. He pointed to the surface, which was becoming dark. I nodded, and we swam upwards. When we broke the surface of the water, Rooney immediately started babbling.

"Guys, guys! Did you see the magenta shark? It was so cool!" He said, bouncing up and down in the water. "C'mon. It's getting late and we need to get some sleep!" I said, pushing myself into the air.

The rest of the flock followed me to the tree. I collapsed onto my bed, looking at the night sky. It had millions of stars shining down on us, like little winking faces.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. But it was not peaceful.

Misty's Dream-

_I looked at the blood red sky. The clouds were changing from a beautiful white to an ugly red color. Rain started to fall, but it had something else with it. _

_The rain was not water. It was blood. I put out my hand and stared as a pool of blood formed. What happened next was even more horrific. _

_Slowly, but surely, a golden feather drifted down, settling in the palm of my hand. I screamed and tears poured out of my eyes as I realized whom it belonged to. _

_Then another feather drifted down, this time red. And again and again and again, until I held all of my flock's feathers. I knelt down and cried, for my heart was broken. _

**_I had lost my flock._**

I sat up with a gasp. "Omigod, omigod, omigod." I said, tears pouring out of my eyes.

A tan hand ripped open the door to my tent. I looked up through blurry eyes as Tor peeked in. He saw my face and dashed in, holding me tight in his arms. I

t was peaceful… until the rest of the flock came. They piled onto me, hugging me tight. Sunny snuggled into me, and I stroked her hair, her wings, thinking of my anguish when I realized I had lost her. "I love you all." I said shakily, burying my head into Tor.

A chorus of 'Love you too Misty.' Followed my statement. We stayed there the whole day, comforted by each other.

Max Pov.

I soared up and looked around. Nothing. We had been searching the whole day, and had only found one thing.

There was a trace of footprints on the sand. We had also found a feather near the footprints. They led towards the forest, and then disappeared in the air.

I guessed they flew off; that was the only logical explanation. Fang and the flock came up next to me. "Find them?" I asked, scanning the skies for any trace of the other flock.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Let's go. We need sleep. I said, flying towards our home. Nudge looked at me. "Can we search more tomorrow?" She said.

"Yes. But for now, let's sleep." I said, flying home.

**Sorry it took so long! School calls! I am also sorry that it is so short! I am running out of creativity! I will try to write more, but I have very little free time!**


End file.
